A New World
by CookieNikie
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, he doesn't come back. What happens when, by a co-incidence, they meet in Forks, after a hundred years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

History

Zora came running, excitement visible in her eyes as she screamed, "Mom, look how I have remolded my room!" Oh no. Zora rearranging her room or anything for that matter meant only one thing – destruction. Zora plotted makeovers for the house once in a while, but once was enough for an immortal to remember the degree of damage. Zora pushed me to her room at inhuman speed and I could only look with horror. She had painted her room black with small skull-and-bone stickers dotting the black, making the room look frightening, intimidating. But, oh well, that was Zora. Extreme in the scary sense, sometimes even to me – her mother.

Funny it seemed how both my daughters – twins – were so different from each other, totally opposites. Eliza was the well behaved, enigmatic type. She was the quiet one of them and she could do wonders with her offensive talent. She could do whatever she wanted people to do, in short control their minds. And she always led people the right way, if they were choosing the wrong one. And defensive little Zora's talent mirrored back anyone's attack, both mental and physical, keeping her safe.

They were half–mortal, half–immortal, hybrid vampires. Even though they were half human, they each had gifts beyond the capacity of mortals, which we, immortals, too, rarely had. They slept, could survive on both human food and our main diet, blood, and did not sparkle in the sunlight, which would incapacitate the onlookers. Not me, I was a true _cold one _or_ blood drinker_ as the legends stated. A vampire. Our kind had impossible speed and our skin would shine like diamonds were embedded in them, glittering in the sunlight. I too, was talented, having purely a mental defense. No one could affect me with mental offences, as I was classified as a shield. Besides that, I was not immune to physical talents.

We had settled in Forks, once again, which was my true home on this planet. It was here that I found my beloved, my soul mate, over a century ago. But because of some very unfortunate event, he had left me, leaving me heart broken.

The twins were enrolled in Forks High School, my school, when I was human.

Coming back to the present, I realized, I was still in Zora's room, and this remembering had taken only taken a minute.

"How is it? Do you like it? I really loved it!" Zora was practically bouncing up and down, six times a second. "It's very, uh, interesting. The kind of room only my Zora could make." I said, hugging her. "Thanks, Mom! Oops, going to be late for school." she replied, zooming down the stairs, yelling, "Eliza, are you ready?"

"With my backpack and raincoat." came Eliza's voice.

"Good. Mom, where's my lunch money?"

"It's on the counter, Zora!"

"Sorry Mom!" "Bye, Mom!" both of them yelled.

"See you soon. Don't be late". "Yes, Mom." they replied as they ran across the field, through the forest, till the bus stop in just a second or two.

I went and sat on the sofa, switching the television to news channel. The recent thing which was the headlines of the channels was that there was a sudden decrease in the population in Brazil. Thirty deaths had taken place the week before, twenty-three in the past two days. Police were considering a serial killer, but only our kind knew that there was a newborn vampire, or an army of them, loose in Brazil. Well, we had nothing to worry about. The Volturi, the closest thing we vampires had to royalty, would surely clean up this mess in a couple of weeks.

I looked at the time; it was a quarter to ten. I dusted the house clean; it only took a few minutes and then locked the house, and went to our garage. I decided to take the silver Skoda for work today. I had recently got a job at the Newton Outfitters, my really annoying human friend's, Mike's, descendants'. Right now Mike's great grandson owned it. I rushed through the streets and came to a stop at the outskirts of the town. I parked the car and went to start my half-day shift.

Martin greeted me with an enthusiastic "Hi, Bella!" and I mumbled a quite "Hello." Martin really got on my nerves, asking me whether I wanted to go out. Everyday I refused the offer politely. Work at the store was slow, it was the off-season nowadays.

After my shift was over, I took the shortest route way back to my abode. When I reached home, I went hunting. It had been two weeks since I quenched my thirst. I didn't go far, as the girls would be coming home soon, and hunted for easy prey, like deer and elk. My favourite were leopards, graceful, fast and the most beautiful animals. Killing one needed my pent up energy to flow freely, and it felt good to do so. Also a bit of challenge. After a while, when I felt all squishy inside my body, I ran back home, feeling the wind in my hair. Running was the most wonderful experience I had experienced in my whole life, well practically not life, my existence. I always felt safe in the confines of the forest, the one place where I didn't have to act what I was not, didn't have to act human.

Once I got back, I indulged in my favourite pastime, reading. In the time that I had lived, I'd collected many books, ranging from sci-fi to horror. But never romance. I couldn't stand to read it. It always opened that huge hole in my heart, which never seemed to close.

I heard the bus coming to a halt at the edge of the forest. Zora and Eliza came bursting through the door seconds later.

"Hi Mom!" both of them cried.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Great, Mom, we both got selected for the musical! Isn't that awesome?" replied Eliza, with a lot of joy.

"That's wonderful! I assume Zora got the fairy's part and Eliza, you must have got the leading role."

"Yep!" said Zora

"Now what would you like for dinner?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"That's not fair, Mom. You already ate. We had a deal." Eliza said noticing my black eyes that had turned golden, and the bruises beneath them, vanished.

"Oh, I forgot." I said smugly.

I preferred that Zora and Eliza ate human food as much as possible, as they went to school and had to keep up a human charade. But on special treats, I took them hunting. Oh well, let them get their fill today. They had not hunted for a couple of weeks, as it was.

Zora and Eliza had started to grumble.

"Ok, ok. Go hunting but keep near home. Don't stray away for lions."

"Thanks, Mom." They said and kissed me on either cheek.

"And after that you will have to complete your homework."

"Yeah, Mom." they said and were gone.

I went back to my book, Mystery Classics, and was finished till the twins came back. They said a "We're back, and we are going to study." and bounded up to their rooms.

I logged on the computer and started working on my latest project, designing clothes for me and my daughters, as per their requirements and suggestions. I always wore the colour blue, for a reason that whenever remembered, made my dead heart rip up further. Zora liked dark, wild colours while Eliza loved the soft, lighter ones.

After the twins finished their homework I heard them preparing for bed. I shut down the computer and went to say goodnight to them.

I entered Eliza's room, kissed her on the forehead and left with a parting phrase, "Sweet Dreams." She replied, "Love you, Mom." I repeated the same with Zora and then retired to my bedroom, of course not to sleep - I couldn't sleep - but for the thing I did after a few nights. I dug out and recalled my memories, and sat thinking of my beloved, my one and only other half, my Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward

I had met Edward on my first day of Forks High School, when I was human. He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole life. Pale, white skin, mesmerizing golden eyes, perfect features, bronze coloured tousled hair, his crooked smile which he smiled only for me; and it never failed to make my heart stop, his quiet musical voice, truly a young God who had pledged his love for me, me - an insignificant average seventeen-year-old girl. He had hated me when we first met, as my blood, more potent than any other smell on this planet had made him want to kill me. He had ignored me for more than a month and my feelings about him had been increasing with the passing day. He started talking to me again, and just after a day or two, my friends and I had gone for an outing at La Push beach and there was where I had learnt what he really was. I knew from the first look that he and his family were not humans but my mind refused to regard him as a vampire. I went to Port Angeles after a few weeks and got lost in the streets. I can remember that night very clearly. A group of men were following me and had surrounded me on all four sides when suddenly, a silver Volvo, his Volvo, came to save me. He took me to dinner and after that, while he was driving me home in his car, I told him that I knew what he was and that he being that I said that it didn't matter to me.

After that Edward and I were inseparable, that was when he told me that I the most important thing to him ever and that he loved me immensely. He also knew what I felt, which was, of course, that I loved him too. He had rescued me from a vampire who was on my trail and from becoming a vampire as he could not dare to risk my soul.

And till my ill-fated 18th birthday all was well, not well, but perfect. On the evening of my birthday, at his house, I accidentally cut my finger while opening his present and Jasper, his 'adopted' brother, has lost control of his self and had tried to kill me. After that Edward and I rarely spoke and finally, in this very forest where we are living right now, he had told me that he didn't want me. He had said that it would be as if he never existed. He had left me and my world turned upside down and I could not even tell him that I was carrying his child.

I had become so numb, that I sank into unconsciousness right there on the forest floor. It wasn't after a day that I realized that there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I began to lose breath as my babies began to rip themselves out from my stomach. I knew I was going to die that instant. But suddenly I heard the noise of leaves being rustled and in front stood Victoria. Victoria was James's mate, the vampire who had tried to kill me last spring. She bit me on my neck and I began to thrash upon the mud due to the unbearable pain. My children, girls as I understood, defeated her with their formidable gifts. Eliza made Victoria kill herself by acting upon her brain and Zora started a fire and burned her to ashes. All I could feel was the burn in my body, the venom trickling down my veins and I really wanted to die there. Dying was easier than suffering such an amount of pain. After three days, the painful conversion from mortal to immortal was complete. I opened my eyes to see my daughters peering over my face. I was startled and I sat up and both of them yelled "Mommy!" and scrambled up my lap. Then I started remembering things, and that these were really my daughters. I felt a stab of pain as I looked at them and realized that both of them were half Edward and half me, Bella. They both have the same bronze coloured tone to their hair, only that Zora's is strait and Eliza's curls at the bottom. They both have the same impenetrable vampire skin and chocolate brown eyes, as were mine when I was human. I knew that being a newborn vampire was going to be hard so I was on my guard and fully controlling my every action. After that, we three went to hunt; it was instinctual so there was no problem. We built a house in the same forest, which was our first residence. I never saw my dad, Charlie, after that. We visited many places in the world, as we had to start over from the beginning, or people would get suspicious and I also having a secret mission of finding Edward. If Edward existed on the same planet where I lived then I could pull through. A world without Edward, even if I died, was impossible to bear or even imagine. I never found him or a trace of his family till now. After a hundred years, we came back to Forks and started over again. I always worked as a part time employee, so that when we had to leave, I could quit easily and the girls attended high schools all over the world in their fifteen year old perfection.

But thinking about Edward too much made me hurt all over when he left me and I couldn't survive that degree of hurt and pain. Sometimes I would find myself gasping and crying broken tearless sobs. Even though I had two little daughters that loved me, I could not feel myself complete, like something was missing from me, a part of me. Even though the love for my twins filled up my heart, somehow there was still space that was empty, hollow, and I could not plug that hollow, vacant space.

I saw the sun beginning to rise, lightening up the sky. I composed myself as none of my daughters should see me in this state. Already they knew that something was wrong with me, they could see glimpses of the sadness in my eyes. The sun rose and my skin sparkled in the sunlight. I went downstairs to prepare for my day ahead, with a tear in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scent

The sun was still shining clearly till the girls woke up. I would have to stay indoors today. It had become routine to stay inside, no big deal. Zora and Eliza had their breakfast and were about to leave when Eliza said, "Mom, we're having drama practice today. We have to start rehearsing for the musical. So we will come home an hour late."

"Sure, but don't go anywhere from there. Come straight home." I said.

"Yeah, Mom." They replied and left.

I called Newton Outfitters and told them that I would not be able to come to work today as I was ill. Now I had a block of interrupted time ahead of me.

"What should I do?" I thought. I did the laundry first and then went upstairs to clean Zora's and Eliza's rooms. I entered Eliza's first and as I knew, hers was spotless clean, organized and systematic. I knew what to expect of Zora's room, but each time it seemed like it was messier than the last time. I opened the door, feeling wary, and groaned. Her quilt was not folded; countless clothes were draped over her chair and on the bed and every place possible. Shoes dotted the wooden floor. Her desk was piled with innumerable things, books and CD's lay scattered over the shelf. Like I said, Zora meant total disaster. It took a little more time than necessary to clean the room and I also opened the window. Zora's room was always dark. It looked like it was night here forever. I also sprayed some room freshener. After that was finished I started completing my project on the computer. It was after noon I completed Zora's fiery red, black and orange lacy top. I completed Eliza's till the evening and now the sun was setting. I decided to go and buy some pizza and donuts for the twins' dinner. This time I took my shiny, midnight blue, Audi coupè as it was in dangerous need of power. I filled the car with gas at the station and proceeded towards the Supermarket. I brought the stuff needed and some few extra things, paid, and returned home.

The twins were already home, watching the news on the television.

"Twelve deaths total counted in Brazil yesterday. Four more victims till today afternoon" came the news reporters voice. I set up their dinner, listening for further report. "Search parties are roaming every corner of Brazil and the people have been ordered to stay in their homes. This is the second time that the death toll has increased so rapidly. Such a situation was found only once somewhere near Alaska, a century and a half ago. The people are very frightened and the police have no idea what is all about. And the last time the attack had stopped suddenly after a week and two days. Specialists feel that revenge-"

Eliza had switched off the television. I went to them to give them their dinner and they had a peculiar expression on their faces. I could not understand it.

"Mom…" Zora started.

"Yes, Zora? You and Eliza look a little uncomfortable." I said, resting my hand on Zora's shoulder. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Zora and Eliza looked at each other and Zora answered, taking a deep breath, "Mom, while we were at school today, we smelled a scent that cannot _not_ be of a vampire's. We didn't recognize it and were confused as there are no vampires living here, besides us. We couldn't make anything of it. We were very alert for the rest of the day. And while coming home from the bus, we caught the same scent once again. It was there till almost fifty yards of our house, but not further than that. How is this possible?"

I was staring at Zora with wide eyed shock and fear. A million possibilities ran in my mind. What is Laurent, another member, the last member of James' coven had come looking for me? Had he found out my scent or my daughters? What if he wanted to kill me? Or to take revenge, kill my daughters? And as Zora said there were no vampires living in Forks, aside from us, and if there were any, their scent had faded out, which meant that they had not come here for many years. Had any new vampires settled here? Had the Cullens– no if one of them came back, all the rest would. They moved and lived together, they didn't go separate ways. But what if Edward… no it can't be. Edward was never coming back.

"Mom?" Eliza asked, panicked. I controlled myself and said, "Be very careful for the next few days, Zora and Eliza, and don't go anywhere without telling me. This could be very dangerous. Do you understand?" They both nodded. I added in a soft voice, "Don't be afraid. We all are there for each other. Nothing will happen to us. It will be fine." I hugged both of them and they hugged me back, tight. "Now get ready for bed." I said and they obeyed immediately and went upstairs. I washed their dishes and went to kiss them goodnight. I opened Eliza's door. Her room was empty. I went to Zora's room finding it without her.

"Zora? Eliza?" I called out, panic echoing in my words.

"In your room, Mom." I ran to my room to find them huddled together in my bed. "Can we sleep here tonight? Please? This situation is something we don't know anything about and we are feeling a little scared. Please?" Eliza pleaded. "Of course, darlings, don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel." I kissed them both on their forehead and sat in the chair across the room and picked up my much abused copy of _The Merchant of Venice_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel

The next day was not at all bright as the previous one and it was safe for me to venture out. After the girls went to school, I finished my work duty and paid a visit to Forks High School. I hid in the trees nearby and tried smelling for some scent. There was none; not even a whiff of a smell that things were not normal and out of place. I felt a little better that there was no danger to my daughters right now, in school. I drove through the whole town of Forks, but there was no scent of our kinds. I began to feel more and more secure. I even came back the way their school bus comes but I found no trace of it. I came home in the evening and Zora and Eliza came right after me.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hello girls. How was school?"

"Fine."

"Um, girls…Maybe you had a misunderstanding. There was not a whisk of any scent all over town." I said, carefully.

"What?" Eliza and Zora cried out. "How is that possible? We know how humans smell and how vampires do. We have met Garett, Mom, if you remember?" both the twins said in the same tone and together.

"Now, now girls. There is no scent. End of story. Maybe it was some other scent. Forget it now. Up for homework girls and then straight to bed." I said firmly.

Eliza and Zora were still shocked. They just shook their heads and mumbled something and went to study.

"Mom?" came Eliza's soft voice.

"Yes, Eliza?" I said, a little frustrated. How could the girls joke about something like this? About a vampire? They don't understand the horror about a situation like this. Not exactly horror but the tension it creates, especially if those vampires are not friendly. Still they should not make up such a thing for fun. Maybe they really smelt it, but still.

"Our musical is scheduled for this Saturday, means after three days. You are going to come, right?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, dear! How could I miss the chance to see you perform on stage?"

"Thanks Mom." replied both the twins.

The next three days went of in a blur. The number of killings in Brazil decreased by Friday and by evening, stopped all together. The Volturi must have interceded after all. Saturday evening both the girls were very excited.

"Mom, where's my fairy wand?"

"Mom, where are my stilettos?"

"Mom, have you seen my silver hair band?"

"Mom, help, I can't find my purse!"

"Girls, stop this unnecessary worrying RIGHT NOW. Zora your wand and hair band are in your left drawer and Eliza your stilettos are beside your table. Your purse is in your wardrobe. Come on now, lets get going or you will be late."

They were by the door in a flash and I headed out to get the car. Both of them jumped in the backseat shaking with nervousness and enthusiasm and most of all exhilaration.

We got to school in time and with a "Bye Mom. See you." they went walking fast, always on the verge of breaking into an inhuman speed run. I went inside the gym and took a seat. Not a thing had changed in this school for so many years. The show started and Eliza and Zora were flawless as usual. They were so into their characters that it was impossible to tell that they were acting. The musical received a standing ovation from all the parents and teachers. Eliza and Zora came running at human pace towards me.

"Mom!"

"Eliza, Zora that was just so wonderful. I'm proud of you girls." I said, hugging and kissing them.

"Thanks, Mom. We really enjoyed participating."

"So, to celebrate, shall we go to Port Angeles, and you can have anything you want at McDonalds?"

"Yey! Thank you, Mom!" They said hugging me back.

We came to Port Angeles, the neighbouring town, and I parked the car on the main street. It was just a short walk from here to McDonalds, just behind this street, through an alley. The alley was always deserted, no more than a handful of people, walking through it. Zora and Eliza ate till they were full and we started walking the way back we came. The alley was quite long and now at this time, totally isolated.

Two men were behind us from the step we took out from the fast food restaurant. When we came in the middle of the alley, we saw two more men waiting there, blocking our way. The men behind us, closed on us. We were being herded. This was a very strong sense of Dèjà Vu, and unlike it, this _had_ happened to me in reality, in Forks, in this _same_ alley, by the _same_ number of gangsters, hundred years back, when I was human. I was scared stiff. I held Zora and Eliza tightly against my sides. Both of them looked at me, but I just shook my head. They wanted to defend us, but if someone found them dead here, we were always the first suspects the people pointed to. Partly I said no was because I was literally hyperventilating–we don't need to breathe, so it is impossible to hyperventilate, but I was–and could not think anything practically with a cool mind, even though, I being thousands of times stronger than the men.

They started coming closer, surrounding us on all four sides.

"Don't touch them."

I was thoroughly startled. This voice was velvet, furious and rang with finality. It was not my voice, my daughters' voices or even those of the burly men.

It was _his_ voice. I whirled around to see a tall, dark figure, hands clenched into fists and golden eyes that were burning with absolute rage. It was strange, how the moment I heard his voice, I knew I was safe and could start my mind again. The figure approached us and I could see him clearly, despite the scarce light.

It was really him; it was really and truly Edward. I was not imagining it or it wasn't a dream or I wasn't dead, in heaven. His perfect face was covered with hatred for the lowly men.

"Get out of here if you value your life." threatened Edward, through his teeth.

But why and how was Edward here? He had said that he didn't want me, didn't love me. And this couldn't be a coincidence at all. Then…why?

Zora and Eliza felt me relax and looked up at me questioningly. I didn't look at them; my eyes were only for Edward.

The frightened men now began to scatter away, seeing Edward's expression. After taking a few steps, they began to run towards the opening of the alley, really fast.

After a couple of seconds, it was only me, Edward and our two daughters.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, progressing towards me.

"Bella, love, is that…is that really you?" his voice came, smooth as satin and velvet as ever, painted with shock and surprise.

"Edward?" I answered, my voice faint with relief and filled with confusion and doubt.

"Yes, love. It is me. I am so wonderstruck to find you here."

I had loosened my arms which were on my daughters' waist's, and was walking towards him, no more fast than human pace. I reached him and I could not move my gaze from Edward's eyes.

"Edward?" I asked again. He held out his hand and I unthinkingly reached to his hand with my own and he interlocked our fingers.

"What…what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking, full of pain and most of all doubt. This time when he left, it was going to be very hard to hide my feelings about him. "I thought you didn't want me." I said in a small voice.

"I thought you would be dead by now, Bella. How could I not want you? I don't want you, Bella–" I froze. I knew he didn't want me. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. Then why had he come here? But he wasn't finished speaking. "–I need you, my love. How could I live without my true other half, my heart, my _soul_?" I had started to cry, of course we couldn't cry, but it felt like choking. Edward put his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer. I hugged him with all my strength and he hugged me back, tightly, keeping me safe inside the iron strength of his arms. We stood there for a long time, I burying my face in his chest, smelling his sweet, exquisite honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent, and his face pressed into my hair.

Eventually, I remembered my other duties. My daughters. I started to panic. What was I going to tell Edward about them? Edward felt my tension and misunderstood it and asked, "What's wrong? Are you afraid that I would leave you again? Don't worry about that, love, I am not going anywhere, ever–not without you." He said softly but with firmness that no one could doubt. I raised my head and stepped behind, away from him. He looked confused, and then hurt.

"Zora, Eliza" I called, seeing that their eyes were wide with shock and fear and a huge amount of surprise. They came beside me, their eyes fixed on Edward. I turned to Edward and said with a composed voice, "Edward, this is Zora and this is Eliza. Our daughters." And turned to the twins and began, "Girls, this is your father." Both of them–Zora and Eliza–had the same facial mask of intense surprise and then realization and then last of all, understanding.

"Dad?" Eliza asked quietly, walking towards Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked with confusion. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Edward, when you left, you left so fast that you didn't even give me time to tell you that I was expecting a child. You left so quick that you didn't even stop to think about how I could continue my life without you. I have suffered a lot–for a century–Edward, waiting for you. Promise me that you will never leave me again. I survived the last time but I won't survive this time. Please, for my sake, please don't go away." I was burning with emotions at the end, and it leaked into my voice.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. I promise you from the depth of my heart that I will never make the mistake of leaving you and my daughters ever again." He put his arm around my waist and said softly, "Eliza, Zora, don't you want to meet me, your dad?" Zora and Eliza cried out and came running towards us and hugged him. Edward put his arm around them I put one arm around Edward and the other, around my daughters. I was never more content in my whole life and I didn't want this moment to end, ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Family

Edward drove us home from Port Angeles in my car. The twins were exhausted and within a few minutes they collapsed into dreamland. The entire journey Edward kept his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Now and then, he would kiss my hair, my forehead and I couldn't stop myself from touching his face. He even softly hummed the lullaby, my lullaby, which he had composed for me when we met.

I wasn't keeping track of time and it felt too soon when he turned on our driveway and parked the car in the garage.

"How do you know where we live?" I asked, as he had no clue about me, till now.

"I'll explain to you inside." he said, getting out of the car.

I, too, stepped out and opened the back door to wake up the girls. Edward and I dragged them both to their rooms and kissed them goodnight. Edward took my hand and I led him to my, now our, room. I sat down on the bed, facing him, as he sat opposite to me.

"Edward…please explain." I said softly. He lifted his eyes to mine and began, "Bella, I had no idea you were alive. All these years I have been in agony thinking you were dead. Not being complete by myself. I came to Forks again, for the last time, to see if there was any trace of you that I could find. I was heart-broken and I was planning to go to Italy, to the Volturi, after I came here. As I said, I cannot live in a world where you don't exist. But when I got here, I smelled your scent and I was confused. How could you be alive? If you were, then no way were you human, and it gave me hope that maybe I could find you, after all. I followed your scent almost to your house, but stopped myself from going further because I caught two unfamiliar scents. I knew there was someone else living with you, and I didn't want to interfere. Now, of course, I know that they were Zora and Eliza. At that time, I thought you had forgotten me and moved on as I had requested you to do. I went to my house in Forks and started to call the airlines for my transfer to Italy. But unfortunately, or now you can say fortunately, they had no tickets available for the next four days. So I decided to follow you around, leaving no scent of my own. I never really saw your face, but I understood that you were living with two girls and I thought you had adopted them. I couldn't understand what they were as they were surely not mortals and they had a heart beat."

All this while, I was listening patiently, not moving my eyes from him for even a second. He looked down at me and smiled a weak smile before continuing.

"I followed you to Port Angeles after you had left the school function and waited near your car after you started walking through the alley. I needed you to see me and wanted you to accept me as a part of your life again. I wanted to try again." Suddenly, he clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth, anger inflicting on every word. "Just as you left, I heard what those vile men were thinking. It was just the same thing those men, hundred years ago were thinking. I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something. I approached behind them, silently, and I cannot deny the satisfaction, and so much of it, when I saw you relax at the sound of my voice. I was in heaven, seeing your face after such a tremendous amount of time. And in that instant, when I laid my eyes on you, I saw that you too needed me, as I needed you. Am I right?" he asked, smiling at me; his golden eyes mesmerizing me.

"Of course" I replied, softly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me even closer. I raised my head and kissed him, with all the passion that had bottled up inside me for all these years. He kissed me back, willingly, his lips gentle on mine. Then he, suddenly, held my face tightly, kissing me roughly, and I returned it with the same amount of happiness. We pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine, our breathing ragged and unsynchronized. We stayed like that, locked in each other's arms, for the rest of the night, gazing at each other's faces.

The sun ascended the sky, casting its shine on us; making us both gleam. We had said little that night, content to be with each other.

Zora and Eliza burst into the room and Edward and I instantly pulled myself into a more formal position. Our daughters were grinning widely.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad!" they said and came to hug us.

"Good morning, Zora and Eliza." We both said in unison.

"So Dad, how did you meet Mom? Do you have some special ability? Cause we have and so does Mom. Tell us more about yourself, please?" Eliza said, excitement glistening in her eyes.

"Well, didn't you tell them about me, Bella?" Edward asked. I shook my head. Then Edward told them the whole story–how we met, our relationship, and also the end–,both listening in wonder.

"And I do have a talent, I can read minds. I can read everything that is passing through your minds at the moment, except Bella's." continued Edward. Zora and Eliza looked with fascination at their father.

"Yes, that was why Bella was frightened yesterday and I can't read her mind because she is a shield." Edward said, answering some unspoken questions.

"Wow, Dad, You are amazing!" said Zora.

"Absolutely" seconded Eliza.

I just smiled up at him, love clearly visible in my eyes. He returned my smile, with his heart-stopping crooked smile.

"Do you mind if I did something?" Edward asked.

"Not at all." I replied, "Except leaving us."

He chuckled but pulled me off the bed and walked to the middle of the room, pulling me all the while, and then he slid down on one knee. I froze.

"Isabella Swan, I love you, and I promise to love forever, till eternity, and also never let go of you or our daughters, will you marry me?"

Zora and Eliza watched with wide-eyed happiness, this incredible moment happening in front of their eyes.

"Mom, please say yes!" Eliza said, her voice an octave higher.

"Mom, please!" Zora cried.

I was shocked. I could not grasp it. This was all I wanted since Edward told me that he loved me. This was like a dream come true.

"Yes." I whispered softly, unable to raise my voice.

"Thank You." came Edward's modest reply. He took out a little black box from his jeans pocket and opened it. He took the ring out and slid it on the third finger on my left hand.

The ring was so beautiful that I couldn't stop looking at it.

The ring had a gold band and a diamond heart attached to it. The diamond was neither too big nor too small, just the way I liked it. And it sparkled in the sunlight. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. I kissed him back, till I put a little more enthusiasm in the kiss, Edward chuckled and pulled back. He seemed smug but on top of that, his joy was fierce. As was mine.

"Come here, Zora and Eliza." called Edward and they ran towards us.

Edward said softly, "Now I am complete, with Bella, Eliza and Zora. I don't need anything more than you, my family, my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catching Up

The day became cloudy after a while, so we decided to take a trip to Seattle. The girls were very happy as they loved any excuse to shop. We went in Edward's Volvo, singing songs with the radio all the way. Edward held my hand throughout the journey, a flawless smile on his lips.

We reached Seattle in a couple of hours and Zora and Eliza rushed towards the mall. They spent all their time in the clothes section while Edward and I just window shopped and bought some paintings. After shopping we went to a fancy restaurant called 'Italianos' and the twins ordered a variety of dishes, chattering and bickering the whole while. Edward and I just sat on the opposite booth from them, watching them affectionately. They ordered dessert and then we left back for Forks. The girls were worn out after such a lot of shopping that they plopped on their beds and were out in seconds.

Edward and I went downstairs to watch a movie, cuddled close next to each other. After the movie ended, I asked Edward what his family–soon to become my family–was doing for a century.

"Carlisle is working in a hospital in California while Esme has just finished reconstructing a monumental building. Alice is studying Arts while Jasper is into Philosophy, in college. Emmett and Rosalie are in Paris on their one hundred and ninetieth honeymoon. I was studying for my third medical diploma, in surgery." Edward explained with a voice that confirmed that he was missing them.

"Are they coming back to Forks?" I asked looking up at his face.

"I don't know. We can ask them to." he replied and sighed.

"I really miss them. Especially Alice." I said pressing myself closer to him.

"Me too." he whispered, touching his lips to my forehead. "Well you haven't told me the most important answer."

"Which?" I asked thoughtfully. As far as I knew, I had told him everything.

"How are you alive, or in the realistic sense, how did you become a part of our world?" he asked, matter-of-factly.

"Well," I said, "I was bit by Victoria, just after Zora and Eliza were born, but before she could further kill me, the twins saved me with their powers." Edward's eyes became tight when I mentioned Victoria.

"Have you come across any of our kind, besides Victoria?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, when were in South Africa, we met a nomad, Garett. He was friendly. But other than that, no."

"That's good. Not all immortals are nice." Edward said, consult and care seeping into his voice.

"Well, now, I have you" I said, pressing my lips to his satin smooth neck. "I don't have anything to worry about."

"Yes, that is absolutely correct." Edward said, softly, lovingly. "You will always be protected, love."

We stared into each other's eyes till the birds started chirping, symboling the start of another day.

The twins got ready and left for school with a goodbye wave, soon after.

"So what should we do today?" I asked Edward, turning to face him, after closing the front door.

"Shall we visit our meadow?" he replied.

The meadow. The place where we had revealed our feelings about each other when I was human. The place where we had our first kiss.

"Sure." I said, delighted by the idea.

We didn't take the car, we _ran_. It was a normally empty road, so we didn't have the fear of getting caught. We ran alongside each other, our fingers laced together.

The meadow was a lovely place, just the same as I remembered. Wildflowers blossoming in the lush green grass, the tinkling of a stream nearby and the sun directly overhead, making it seem like a place in wonderland.

I laid in the middle of the perfectly round meadow, which caused my skin to sparkle. Edward laid beside me, our fingers still interlocked.

We just lay there mesmerized by the beauty surrounding us. Edward sat up, pulling me into a sitting position. He placed both his hands on either side of my face and leaned forward. My fingers knotted in his bronze hair. His lips met mine gently, building into an intense kind of kiss. We kissed for an immeasurable amount of time. I pulled away, but his just kept on kissing my neck. I just pulled him tighter against me. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer, no thought of letting me go.

We kept on kissing each other till the sun began to sink. I sighed and remembered that the twins must have reached home and I had to fix their dinner. Suddenly Edward scooped me into his arms, and started running home. I just leaned against him and locked my arms around his neck.

As we neared home, I caught six unfamiliar scents, as well as my daughters' unmistakable ones.

"Edward, someone is in our house. With Zora and Eliza." I said, my voice shaking with fear and panic. Edward put me down on my feet and took my hand. "You are going to be surprised who our house-breakers are." he whispered and chuckled. He opened the door and led me into the dark interior.

The lights turned on and all of a sudden there was a loud noise saying, "Hi Bella!" I couldn't believe it. My future family; Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, were all there! I ran toward Alice, my long lost best friend and said in a shocked but amazed but most of all, overwhelmed tone, "I am so glad to see you all. I missed you so much."

I was hugged by everyone, even by Rosalie. Esme said in a affectionate tone, "We, too, are also happy to see you, Bella. I already consider you my daughter." I hugged her, I was so touched.

"Our nieces are so much like us." Rosalie said, proudly and then winked at Alice. "They have such a perfect sense of fashion." Of course, those four would get along without a doubt.

Zora was already joking with Emmett and Eliza was speaking to Carlisle about themselves, vampire hybrids.

Once Zora and Eliza were in bed, the rest of us talked all night, catching up on each other's doings.

This setting was perfect; surrounded by smiles from the people I loved, people who were an inseparable part of my life now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Happily Ever After, Forever.

Zora, Eliza and I moved into the Cullen house on the other end of the town. The twins shared a bedroom, and now Edward's room was _our_ room. We shifted half our belongings from our old home, our true home. Whenever we wanted to live like a family, just our daughters, Edward and me, we went to live in the other house. There was no denying that this was the epitome of my happiness.

The twins enjoyed it, too. Eliza often helped Esme in her cooking, tasting her creations. Zora was engaged in playing mock fights with Emmett and Jasper. Everyday, Rosalie and Alice would dress up the twins, capturing each new outfit on their camera. And in the evening, they learnt more about our world, Carlisle telling them various stories about vampires.

Edward and I spent majority of the time sitting on the seat of Edward's grand piano. Edward played while I sang, the music and my voice weaving into one beautiful melody.

Alice had already started the plans for our wedding. I couldn't imagine anyone so fortunate and happier than myself in this whole universe. And we had forever. Edward and I, for the rest of eternity, was all I asked from my existence. The only thing I had got–my wish fulfilled–from my existence.


End file.
